gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action!/Louisiana Studio
This is the first chapter in Maggie's Movies: Camera, Action. The story begins here on movies. Prologue As far as I remember... I always loved cinema Everything began here, right in this chair... (Young Maggie appears with her grandpa) ...Grandpa was always there for me. So many beautiful stories... (As Maggie grows up...) ...full of dreams, laughter... (Maggie changes to red) ...anxiety, fear... (Maggie has tears on present.) ...and sometimes tears. Thank you Grandpa for all those years... ...and lifelong passion. (Maggie's on the trailer, waving a farewell to Bill Willes.) It was so hard to leave... ...but my adventure was about to begin. (The trailer is leaving.) Level 1 *The play begins Waves of Love. *Meet Catherine Beta-James, and Frank Sintara. *Frank: M'lady… *Frank: I trust you had a safe journey. *Catherine: It was very long... for too long. I missed you. *Frank: I counted every day! *Catherine: Every minute without you was... *Clyde: CUUUUUUUT! *There was a problem! The screen fills! *Maggie: What was wrong with that take, Clyde? *Clyde: EVERYTHING! *Clyde: The visual landscape is marred by those outrageous costume accessories, for one! *Vicki: I researched them myself, Clyde. *Vicki: They're true to the style of dress worn at this time. *Clyde: True? Ms. Vicki, on my set only I will decide what is TRUE and what is false! *Clyde: Ladies and gentlemen, your time here has been wasted! *Clyde: I shall adjourn to my trailer. COME, Hitchcock! *Hitchcock jumps on Clyde. *They leave the set except Maggie and Vicki. *Vicki: Ugh... what am I going to do, Maggie? *Maggie: I think I got to understand Clyde pretty well by now. *Maggie: He cares less about the truth than he does about the appearance of truth. *Maggie: You know what, Vicki? Let's do some costuming and then I'll bring him back to finish the shoot. *Vicki: You want to practice before we start the day? If you click Yes, play the tutorial, or NO to skip ahead. *Vicki goes outside. After the level *Clyde and Hitchcock prepare for the film. *Clyde: ….aaand ACTION! *Hitchcock distracts the set. Maggie goes to tell Hitchcock. *Maggie: Bad Hitchcock, bad! *One director and a model left the studio. *Clyde: How DARE you! *Andrea and Susan came into the studio. *Susan: What EXACTLY is going on here, Maggie? *Maggie: Susan, I'm glad that you are here. *Maggie: Clyde's dog attacked one of our actors again. I was just... *Clyde: Lies! Hitchcock was provoked! *Susan: Maggie, apologize! *Maggie: WHAT?! *Susan: You heard me. Apologize or you'll be FIRED. *Maggie: I'm... sorry for disciplining your dog, Clyde. *Clyde: Not to me, apologize to Hitchcock. *Andrea laugh. *Maggie: I'm sorry... HITCHCOCK. *Clyde, Hitchcock, Susan and Andrea left the studio. *Vicki: I'm so sorry Maggie. That was awful... Level 2 *Andrea: That was SO demeaning, what Susan made you do. *Maggie: Nothing new Andrea. I work for her long enough to be used to it. *Maggie: You better get used to it too. *Andrea: By the way - have you asked her for a promotion? *Andrea: Everyone thinks that you really deserve it. *Maggie: No, I haven't. She promised we'd... *They come to trailer. *"Maggie - we need to talk." *"We've been working WAY outside our overtime pay requirements." *Maggie: I'm sorry, guys - I didn't realize. *Maggie: I'm only Susan's assistant and she doesn't delegate that part of... *"We don't blame you. We just wish that you were the producer instead of Susan." *"We don't trust her to take our grievances seriously..." *Maggie: I promise to do what I can... *"We are sorry Maggie..." *"We know that you are on our side, but Susan put us against the wall." *"Unless we see our overtime pay soon and a more reasonable schedule..." *"... we're going to strike!" *Maggie: I PROMISE you. I will bring up your concerns to Susan and we'll figure this out. *They agree. *"We take your word for it." *"Maggie deals with him." *Andrea: Well, gotta go - see ya! *Andrea goes. During the level *Clyde and Hitchcock go to director's chair. *Clyde: Actors on scene! *Clyde requests to adjust the director and/or turn on the power. *Clyde: ACTION! *The scene begins! *Robert: It's time to go back home. **I graduated, and my mother wishes to see me. **Oh I will miss Hester so much. **She will be back soon too, but will our families accept our love? *The scene ends! *Clyde: CUUUT! After the level *Maggie is in the trailer, writing the script. *Maggie: Interior: dark, dingy restaurant, typical for the time of prohibition... *Maggie: … *Maggie: Veronica and Jason make sure nobody can hear them... *Maggie: … *Maggie: Jason has to confess... *Maggie: … *Maggie: Veronica is stressed out... *Maggie: … *Maggie: Gush, I totally can't focus on the script... *Vicki enter the place. *Vicki: Hey Maggie. *Maggie: Vicki! *Vicki: Poor girl, I just heard what happened last night. *Vicki: You must remember, it's not your fault. *Maggie: I know, but still I can't stop thinking about it. *Vicki: It's exactly like in my old acting days. Too much pressure. *Maggie: Don't you miss being an actress? *Vicki: Not really. Imagine being an actress on Clyde's set... *Maggie: Oh yeah? Imagine being Susan's assistant on Clyde's set! *Vicki: I'm sorry, darling... *Vicki: You know that you always have my support, right? *Maggie: I know Vicki. *Maggie: It means a lot. Thanks! *Vicki: Just remember who you are, where you came from... *Vicki: ...and what's really important to you. *Maggie: Oh no! I forgot to call my grandpa. Again... *Vicki: Do it tomorrow. I'm sure he misses you. *Maggie: I miss him too. He taught me everything I know about the movies... *Vicki: I know Maggie, you told me that story many times. *Maggie: That's true. *Vicki: Remember to call him first thing in the morning. Level 3 *Maggie's phone: I'LL GIVE YOU SHELTER, WHEN THINGS GET HELTER-SKELTER! *Maggie answers the phone. There was her grandpa. *Maggie: Hello? *Bill: Hey there, Tater Tot! *Maggie: Oh, hey grandpa! *Bill Long time, no hear. *Maggie: I'm sorry, it's been so long since I called. *Bill: Maggie - is something wrong? *Maggie: Nothing! I'm great - things are great. *Bill: Doesn't sound like it... *Maggie: … *Maggie: It's Susan, my boss. She has been pushing the crew hard... *Maggie: ...making them work extra hours without extra pay. *Maggie: And I'm the one who has to do all her dirty work. *Maggie: At least they don't blame me... yet. *Bill: I'm sure they don't. You are a smart girl and you know what to do. *Maggie: Do I really know? *Bill: Which is the first of the virtues, Maggie? *Maggie: honesty. *Bill: Did I ever tell you about my first job as an usher at H.C. Miner's Palladium Theater? *Maggie: Hitchcock, no! *Bill surprised *Maggie: Sorry, grandpa - I gotta go. I'll call you later! *Maggie hangs up. *Maggie: Bad Hitchcock! Go away! *Clyde: I warn you Maggie. You're pushing your luck... During the level *Robert: I will miss you Hester, there are no words that could describe how much! *'Hester Perkins': I will miss you too Robert! *Robert: We will meet soon. When you get back home - all our worries will be gone. *Hester: I trust you my dear! After the level *Susan: I'm sure you will make a great impression on Al Jr. *Andrea: Oh, I can't wait... *Susan: You have been my second assistant for far too long. *Susan: It's time to oust Maggie from her position. *Maggie comes out of the trailer. *Maggie: Susan... *Susan: What do you want? *Maggie: I need to talk with you... *Susan: What is it? *Maggie: I've looked into it, Susan, and we're violating all kinds of overtime rules... *Maggie: ...and the crew hasn't seen ANY overtime pay. *Susan: So why did they come to YOU? *Maggie: Because I've got a good relationship with them - they trust me. *Andrea: That's true - they really do. *Susan: Great. Then you wont' mind being responsible for making a new schedule for them... *Susan: One that gets us wrapped up five days sooner than originally planned. *Susan: The film is over budget and the company is... well, let's put it this way... *Susan: If you want to get that promotion and become a director, you'd better start doing what it takes. *Maggie: The crew won't accept this. *Susan: That's too bad, because if they don't... *Susan: ..you'll be fired - and I'll have you blackballed from every studio in Hollywood. *Maggie is afraid! Challenge 1 Take 1 *Robert's dad: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Take 2 *Robert's dad: For whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee. Level 4 *Andrea and Maggie enter the studio. *Maggie: Okay, everyone - I spoke to Susan and... *"Yeah, yeah - we heard!" *"We heard you said us out - and didn't even try to resist!" *Maggie: That's NOT true, I... *Vicki: Stop, all of you. That's enough! *Vicki: I've know Maggie for a long time - and she's not like the others. Let her speak. *Maggie: Sigh… okay - Sure Shot Pictures is… going through a rough porch. *Maggie: We... that is I, am going to keep track of every hour of OT... *Maggie: ...and will do EVERYTHING to make sure you're paid... eventually. *Vicki: EVENTUALLY?! *Maggie: But if you walk away now, this film won't get finished... *Maggie: ...and we'll have nothing to show for all our hard work. *"Check that out - work extra or get nothing!" *Maggie: It's not like that - honest. Please, I won't let you down. *"For your own sake you better not - Hollywood's a small place, young lady." During the level *Maggie writes overtime work summary. *"I've heard that little Robert is coming back soon." *"He is a grown up man now." *"Oh yes, and I've heard that he is seeing Hester." *"Hester Perkins? I hope that their feelings will end the conflict between their families." After the level *Susan enters the trailer. *Maggie: The crew returned back to work... for now. *Susan: Well done... *Susan: Maybe you do have what it takes to make it in Hollywood after all. *Maggie: They won't stay on the job for much longer... *Maggie: ...unless we get then their back pay. All of it. *Susan: Say no more - you just leave that to me. *Susan: I've got to say, AL Jr. is going to be very impressed with the way you've handled this. *Susan: I'm sure you met him, he is the son of the Sure Shot's owner. *Susan: Maybe you are even ready to be at the helm of your own film... *Susan: I'll be on a phone call with Al Jr. later - we'll have a talk then. *Susan: Just keep on going and you will have your great opportunity. *Susan leaves the trailer. *Maggie Yes! My first movie! At last! *Maggie is happy! Level 5 *Al Jr. arrives at the studio. *Al Jr.: Let's see what's going on here. *Al Jr. enters the studio. *The director sets the camera. Susan and Andrea enter the studio. *Susan: Rrgh! C'mon, Al! Where are you? *Al Jr. takes the glasses from Susan after entering. *Al Jr.: What's this? We are not job hunting, are we? *Susan: Al! How um... how great to see you! *Susan: I um... didn't realize you were coming. *Al Jr.: Yeah, well - I upgraded the lease on our private jet share... *Al Jr.: ...so I thought I might as well use it. *Al Jr.: And truth be told... *Al Jr.: ...I've been hearing some rumors about your crew being unhappy? *Al Jr. makes them happiness. *Al Jr.: … *Al Jr.: ...but everything seems fine. *Susan: Hmm?? Oh, that! I handled it easily - it was nothing. *Susan: No thanks to Maggie, mind you. *Susan: She's been a major obstacle in getting things done around here. *Susan: Have you met Andrea? She's REALLY anxious to direct a movie. *Susan: I think she'd be PERFECT. During the level *Robert's mom: "Oh, I'm so happy, our son Robert will be back soon!" *Robert's dad: "I wonder if Hester and the whole Perkins family are coming back too." *Robert's mom: "Why, my dear?" *Robert's dad: "They are nothing but trouble - I'm sure they will try to steal our land again." After the level *Vicki: Hey, girl - did you know Al Jr. is on the set? *Maggie: You're kidding me - Susan didn't say a word. *Maggie: Well, that's perfect - I was just going to send him this script. *Vicki: What's it about? *Maggie: It's this really smart, bittersweet romantic dramedy. *Maggie: You should give it read - there may even be a part for you in it. *Vicki: No thanks = my acting days are well behind me, unfortunately. *Maggie: Okay then, how about we go grab a burger in town? *Vicki: Maggie! Did you forget? We're pulling a double - right shoot. *Maggie: Gosh! You are right... *Vicki: You have way too much weight on your shoulders. *Vicki: Your talent is being wasted here, you should be directing your own movie already. *Maggie: Oh, well, I might be really soon... Susan promised me... *Vicki: Maggie darling... Susan promises many things. *Vicki: I think you need a change. Maybe you could try making an indie project? *Maggie: You must be kidding me. It's not so bad here... *Vicki: OK, forget I said anything... Level 6 *Susan: Well Al, as much as we LOVE having you on the set... *Susan: ...I'm sure you have better things to do than babysitting us. He he. *Maggie enters the studio. *Maggie: Mr. Lyons! Hey, it's me, Maggie! *Al Jr.: Maggie, Didn't I toll you to call me 'Al'? *Maggie: Oh, uh, hey 'Al' - I was hoping to catch you before you leave. *The actors went off the set. *Maggie: You've GOT to read this screenplay. It's part... *Susan takes the screenplay. *Susan: I'm sorry Maggie, but this will have to wait... *Susan places the screenplay on the counter. *Susan: Me and Al have to discuss some very important business issues. *Al Jr.: That's true, I totally forgot. *Al Jr.: But I can stick around for a bit. *Al Jr.: Susan, let's grab dinner on that French restaurant I read about... *Al Jr.: ...and we'll come back later? *Al Jr. and Susan leave for dinner. *Andrea leaves too. Then Andrea comes back and messes up with the script! *Maggie enters the studio. *Maggie: Oh no!!! *Maggie: What happened to my script? *Maggie: Don't self-pity Maggie... *Maggie: …just pick the pages and put them all together. During the level *Maggie finds the pages from the script. *Robert's mom: My little Robby will be here in few days! So wonderful! *Jane: "You must be very proud, I heard he graduated from Harvard!" *Robert's mom: Yes, he has grown up so fast! *Jane: "Perkins family must be happy too - I hear that they are going back to Vermilionville soon!" After the level *Maggie walks around. *Maggie: Gosh, looks like I finally found all the pages. *One director enters the studio. *Maggie: Now, where is Al? They should be back already. *She gives something to Maggie. *Maggie: Thanks - that's not a page from the script, though. *"No, it's not. It's my resignation letter." *"I've taken another job." *Maggie: B-b-but your contract! *"Are you kidding?" *"I haven't seen a dome from that overtime pay you promised..." *"You wanna pay me? Great. Otherwise I'm out of here." *Maggie: … *Maggie: Please, let me figure this out and tomorrow... *"Not this time, I'm done!" *One director left. *Maggie: Susan... Challenge 2 (Same as Level 6 scene) Level 7 *Andrea: So, how was the dinner? *Susan: Great! I have told Al Jr. a lot of good things about you. *Maggie goes to the trailers. *Maggie: Susan. *Maggie: We need to talk. *Maggie: Alone. *Susan: OK, let's go. *Maggie and Susan go into the trailer for a talk. *Maggie: I went to bat for you, Susan. *Susan: You did what I asked for because you wanted a promotion. *Maggie: That's not how it is! *Maggie: This is against my values Susan. *Maggie: I did it because I care about this movie and all hard work that has been done. *Susan: And I have to admit that you did a good job. *Maggie: They are going to walk away if they don't get paid soon. *Susan: Let me worry about that - and you just keep them in line. *Susan: And STAY... *Susan: ...AWAY... *Susan: ...FROM AL! *Susan: We have enough problems without him sniffing around the set. *Susan: We want him gone - as soon as possible. *Susan leaves the trailer. *Maggie: Sigh... Maybe Vicki is right? *Maggie: What am I doing here anyway, besides blowing against the wind? During the level *Robert: Farewell, my dear! *Hester: Oh Robert, can't we stay here forever, together? *Robert: My mother wouldn't stand for that. I must go back to Vermilionville. *Hester: I understand, see you soon, then! After the level *Maggie: OK. Let's start over. *Maggie: … *Maggie: Veronica and Jason are talking on the street, late into the night. *Maggie: Veronica: Jason, you can't tell me what I want. *Maggie: … *Maggie: Jason: But do you even know what you want? *Maggie: Jason: Does anyone know what they want?! *Maggie: … *Maggie: Yeah... does anyone know... *Maggie: Do I know what I want? *Maggie: Oh, Vicki... *Maggie: Maybe I should listen to you... Level 8 *Clyde: What?! You gave Hitchcock a non-organic dog biscuit?! *Clyde: Just wait until Susan hears about this! *Maggie's phone: AND WE'LL BE ALRIGHT, FOR THE REST OF THE NIIIIIIIIGHT!! *Maggie answers the phone. *Maggie: Grandpa! I'm so sorry I didn't call you back. *Bill: I know you're busy - I just want to know... *Bill: ...when are you coming home for the silent movie festival. *Maggie: Oh my gosh, grandpa! I'm SO sorry but I totally forgot. *Bill: Oh... I- I see. *Maggie: Grandpa, as soon as we're done here I'll come straight home, I promise. *Bill: I tell you what. When you do, we'll have a special screening of 'Go West', just for the two of us. *Maggie: Thank you for being so understanding, Grandpa. *Diego: Bill, is it Maggie? *Bill: Yes, Diego. It's Maggie. *Diego: Please say "hello" for me. I can't wait to see her! *Bill: You have warm greetings from Diego! *Maggie: Oh, thanks! Hug him for me. *Bill: Haha, I will! Look after yourself... *Bill: …and don't lose yourself out there in the La La Land kiddo. *Maggie: I won't Grandpa - love you. *Bill: Love you too, Tater Tot. During the level *When the people try to feed Hitchcock non-organic biscuits, Maggie must shoo them away. *Robert's dad: "The ferry that Robert is travelling on should be here very soon!" *Robert's mom: "We must hurry then! We cannot be late!" *Robert's dad: "We will be on time! Amy news about Perkins?" *Robert's mom: "Tradeswoman told me that they are coming back to Vermilionville…" *Robert's mom: "...but don't worry, we will figure something out." After the level *Al Jr.: Yes, Dad - I KNOW how much I spent. *Al Jr.: Where am I supposed to woo the investors, in Taco Bob's? *Al Jr.: I gotta go, Dad. A... uh... trained bear got loose. I'll talk to you later. *Susan and Andrea arrive. *Vicki comes out of the studio. *Vicki: Care to explain what this means, Susan? *Vicki: We've been working twice as many hours - and you're CUTTING our pay? *Vicki: Don't think we'll stand for this just because you have us out there in the sticks! *Vicki: We can find other jobs! *Al Jr.: Please, do explain, Susan. *Susan: I-I don't know... It's Maggie's fault! *Susan: She makes such havoc on the set that everything is delayed. *Susan: It cost us a fortune! *Susan: I had to cut expenses wherever I could. *Al Jr.: If this Maggie is really such a problem, you NEED to fire her. *Al Jr.: Better yet, I'll do it myself. *Andrea, Susan and Al Jr. enter the studio. Level 9 *Hitchcock is on the set. *Andrea, Susan and Al Jr. enter the studio. *Maggie: Hitchcock! *Clyde appears. *Clyde: Did I hear Hitchcock? *Maggie: That's it! Clyde, I have had enough of your dog! *Clyde: How DARE you! *Maggie: I dare, because we have asked these people to work EXTRA hard for EXTRA long... *Maggie: ...to work like...or work like dogs, basically. *Maggie: Meanwhile, Hitchcock here gets treated better than any of us! *Maggie: You let him bite people's ankles, chew on the equipment, steal our food... *Maggie: ...this is YOUR set, Clyde, is it too much to ask for a little bit of professionalism? *Hitchcock sits. *Clyde: Well... I uh... perhaps I HAVE been a bit too permissive. *Clyde: Hitchcock is a sensitive pooch. *Clyde picks up Hitchcock. *Clyde: I'll just take him back to my trailer. *Clyde takes Hitchcock back to the trailer. *Al Jr.: Not bad Maggie, not bad... *Al Jr.: Quite different to what I was told. During the level *Robert: In three days I should be in Vermilionville. *Robert: My parents will be really happy to see me. *Robert: But how am I supposed to tell them about Hester? *Robert: My mother should understand... but father can be tough to convince. After the level *Vicki comes out of the studio. *Al Jr.: I don't know, Susan... *Al Jr.: Something tells me your impression of Maggie is all wrong. *Susan: Oh, no... *Susan: I assure you, she's been a thorn on your side. *Al Jr.: Perhaps you're not exactly objective? *Andrea: Al - everything that Susan has told you is TRUE. *Andrea: She's poison on the set - if we don't get rid of her now... *Andrea: ...This movie is in big trouble. *Vicki: I must tell Maggie about this... *Vicki enters the studio. *Al Jr.: Looks to me that you really don't like her, for some reason. *Al Jr.: I made my mind - Maggie stays in the studio. *Al Jr.: And I will be keeping my eye on both of you! *Andrea and Susan are frowned. Challenge 3 (Same as Level 9 scene) Level 10 *Clyde calms Hitchcock down. *Maggie: So I was thinking… Maybe a second unit could do a crane shot from right there. *Clyde: Indeed. *Clyde: Actually, I wonder... *Clyde: ...Would you find some time to help me out today. *Maggie: Absolutely, whatever you need. *Vicki enters the studio. *Vicki: Maggie! You MUST speak with Al Jr.! *Vicki: It's really important. *Maggie: Will you excuse us for a moment, Clyde? *Clyde: But of course. *Clyde and Hitchcock leave the studio. *Maggie: What's going on, Vicki? *Vicki: It's Susan and Andrea! They're... *Al Jr. enters the studio. *Al Jr.: Hey Maggie. I'm leaving this evening. *Maggie: Already? But... *Al Jr.: Please bring me the script. I will have a loot at it on my way to LA. *Maggie: Thank you! That's wonderful! *Al Jr.: Although, I would love to talk about it with you in details. *Al Jr.: See you later. *Maggie: So, Vicki... what was it? *Vicki: Oh, uh... Nothing really... *Vicki: I better start right away, then. It's gonna be a busy day... *They go back to work. During the level *Robert Perkins: Hello mother! Good morning Sir! *Robert's mom: Oh Robby! It's good to see you again! *Robert's dad: I'm glad you are here son, I will need your help in some matters. How was your travel? *Robert: Splendid, sir! Mother, I wish to discuss something with you when we get back home! After the level; Post-chapter *Al Jr., Susan and Andrea enter the studio. *Al Jr.: Well, I'm headed back to LA. I'll tell Big Al that the movie is in good hands. *Maggie hands the script to Al Jr. *Maggie: Al, here is the script I promised you this morning. *Al Jr.: Excellent! *Maggie's phone: WHO'S GOT THE LOVE? WEEE DO! WEEE DO! *Maggie: Pardon me, one moment. *Maggie answers the phone. *Diego: Maggie... it's Diego. *Maggie: Diego... I'm really happy to hear you, but this is kind of a bad... *Diego: Maggie, listen to me. There's no easy way to tell you this. *Diego: Your grandfather... he had a heart attack. *Moments later... *Maggie fell down! *Vicki: Maggie? *Vicki: Maggie can you hear me? *Vicki: Call the ambulance! *Maggie did it this way!